wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Giorgia Villa
Ponte san Pietro, Lombardy, Italy |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = International Academy of Brixia |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Enrico Casella |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Giorgia Villa (born February 23 in Ponte san Pietro, Lombardy) is an Italian elite artistic gymnast. She is the 2019 World team bronze medalist, 2018 Youth Olympic Champion in the all-around, vault, and floor exercise, as well as the 2018 European Junior All-Around Champion. In 2018, she won the Italian national all-around title as a junior. Junior Career 2015 Villa competed with her gym Brixia at the 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale, where the team placed first. She was chosen to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she was fifteenth in the junior all-around. At the 4th Italian Serie A Nationale, she placed first with her team. 2016 At Villa's first Italian Serie A Nationale of the season, she placed first with her team and in the all around, as well as being second on floor and third on the uneven bars. At the second Serie, she won gold with her team, but did not perform as well individually, placing eleventh in the all-around. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she placed sixth in the junior all-around and on the floor exercise, as well as winning the bronze medal on the uneven bars behind Americans Gabby Perea, Jordan Chiles, and Emma Malabuyo. At the 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale, Villa was second in the all-around behind Giorgia Campana, as well as third on the uneven bars and first in the team. Her team placed first at the 4th Serie. At the Italian Championships, Villa only competed bars and floor, winning bronze on the bars and silver on the floor. At the 2016 Tournoi International, she placed first in the all-around. 2017 Villa began competition in 2017 at the 1st Italian Serie A Nationale, winning every event except for beam where she placed second. She attended the 2017 International Gymnix in Canada, where she placed third in the all-around, behind American gymnasts Gabby Perea and Maile O'Keefe. She competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, but placed 27th in the all-around after hurting her ankle during the floor exercise, and thus was unable to finish her routine. However, earlier she was able to win the silver medal with the Italian team. Coming back from injury, Villa only competed bars at the Italian Championships, where she won gold. At the 4th Italian Serie A Nationale she still only competed bars, placing first on that event and in the team event. 2018 Villa began 2018 at the 1st Italian Serie A Nationale, winning the all-around, team, and uneven bars. At the International Gymnix, she placed fifth in the all-around and second on the vault. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she placed second in the junior all-around and placed first with the junior Italian team. At the 2nd and 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale, she won the team and all-around gold medal. She also won uneven bars gold and vault silver at both, and a floor exercise silver at the 2nd Serie. At the 2nd Serie, she tied Asia D'Amato for the all-around gold. At the Italian Championships, she won the all-around gold as a junior, beating all of the senior competitors. She also won the uneven bars and placed second on the balance beam and floor exercise. She was chosen to represent Italy at the Glasgow European Championships for the juniors. She helped Italy win their first junior team title, as well as winning gold in the all-around and balance beam, and second on the vault and floor exercise. Villa was selected to represent Italy at the Youth Olympics in Buenos Aires, Argentina. There, she gave impressive performances that won her all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, uneven bars silver, and placed fourth on balance beam. Her medal count tied her with Viktoria Komova as the most decorated gymnast at the Youth Olympics (four medals, three of them gold). Senior Career 2019 Villa was set to make her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, but withdrew at the last minute with an injured finger.finger injury She returned to all-around competition at the European Championships in Szszecin, Poland in April. She qualified seventh to the all-around, finishing sixth in the final, and also qualified first to the balance beam final, but fell twice and finished last. At the Italian National Championships in September, she won uneven bars and balance beam gold and all-around bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She not only helped Italy qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics, but also helped improve upon their qualification performance, earning a historic bronze medal, the first world team medal for the Italian women since 1950. Individually, she placed sixteenth in the all-around. 2020 In early February, she competed at the 1st Serie A, winning gold with her team. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 '''- "Why Don't You" by Gramophonedzie/"That Man" by Caro Emerald/"Sing, Sing, Sing" by Benny Goodman '''2019 - “Funiculi Funiculà-Il Barbiere Di Siviglia (Medley)” by Adva References